Strange Relationship
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: Satsuki falls sick and someone takes care of her.


Untitled 

By: Lilly 

Disclaimer: I do not Yuuto, Satsuki, the BEAST, nor X in general. All of this belong to CLAMP. 

Author's Note: Ohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!! Guess what? I'm writing a non-shounen-ai X fanfic. Yes, this is a Yuuto/Satsuki story. Why? Because I love Yuuto and Satsuki!!!!!!!! To Yuuto/Karen fans, sorry but I support 100% Yuuto and Satsuki!!!!!!!! Oh well, anyways, this fanfic contains a lot of OOCness from both Yuuto and Satsuki and an er... light ecchi scene towards the end, just warning you so you know if you read it or not. Please enjoy it and if you want review it, please. 

* * *

Satsuki's POV: 

I've been feeling very tired lately, fighting those Dragons of Heavens isn't a easy job, but it must be done if we want to accomplish our objective. I've been told that I shouldn't kill humans, but I see no point in keeping them alive. Humans are boring and useless, if they die or live, frankly I don't care. Anyways, BEAST and I have been fighting the DoH, trying to destroy those kekkai of theirs. BEAST and I make a great team, which supports the point that humans are useless, I don't know how those DoH can believe in such things as 'love' and 'friendship' for other humans, it's so stupid it makes me want to laugh. Or kill them all. 

"BEAST, do you sense the Dragons of Heaven somewhere?" I asked. "Negative. No DoH in sight of my sensors." "Good, I may take a rest now." BEAST is a very reliable computer, I love her. Just as I was planning to make some time for myself, Yuuto came by. 

Now I may have said that all humans are useless, but there's something about Yuuto that makes me think otherwise. I don't really know how to explain it, but Yuuto makes me feel a strage feeling, almost like the feeling I have for my beloved BEAST. He's the only Dragon of Earth, no, the only person who really talks to me. 

Well anyways, he came by just I as I was planning what to do. "Hello there Satsuki! How are you and the BEAST doing?". Then he smiled that charming smile of his and I felt myself blushing. "Hello Yuuto." "You know Satsuki, I was thinking, you've been in there for three days, so I wondered if you'd like to have tea with me?" he asked, still smiling at me. 

I looked at him, was he really asking me out? Not really, we could have tea right here, but anyways I don't feel like having tea at the moment. I feel so tired that I just want to sleep for a week. "I...... well, I don't really feel like having tea right now..." I said to him. He looked at me, "Aw Satsuki, don't be like that, please make company for this poor man. I feel bored of being alone all day. I'd really appreciate your company." I sighed, it's useless to try to argue with him. "Ok, wait a minute I'm coming down." 

I unstrapped myself from BEAST and tried to get up, but I felt so weak, I wasn't able to even stand up and fell back down. Yuuto looked up at me, seemingly worried, but I know better that to believe anyone would worry for me. "Are you feeling alright Satsuki?" he asked. I lied back against BEAST, "I... sure... I'm ok." I said and tried to stand up again and felt myself falling off BEAST, before darkness took over me. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Yuuto's POV:

A life of a Dragon of Earth is lonely, we just live to get rid of those annoying humans, not for anything else. And when we're not fighting the Dragons of Heaven life becomes boring. That's why I'd gone to see Satsuki, I felt bored and wondered if I'd finally get her to accept an invitation from me. It's amusing to see her blush and then refuse.

I went and greeted her and the BEAST, not that I it rational to talk to a computer, but it seems to amuse Satsuki. I asked her if she'd have tea with me and she blushed and refused as I expected. She looked rather pale and tired too, aside from that small blush, so I insisted and strangely she accepted. But as she was trying to get up to come down I saw that she did not look well at all. Then as she tried to stand again, she fell off the BEAST and lost conciousness.

I ran to her and caught her in my arms. I looked at her face and looked flushed, so I touched her forehead to check for fever. She was burning! No wonder she had fainted like that. I started taking her to her room when I had a thought. What if /Kamui/ found her and decided it would be fun to 'play' around with her? Not that I blame him, after all he *is* /Kamui/. Still I didn't want to leave her here, I don't know why but I decided to take her to my private apartment, where I go when I want to be alone, and where I had planned to take that beautiful DoH Karen. 

So I took Satsuki there. I entered and took her to my bed and laid her down there. I took her glasses off her face and touched her forehead again. She still had a high fever, so I went to get a wet cloth for her. I placed the cloth on her forehead and looked at her face. She is pretty, not glamorous like Karen, but very pretty in her own way. "Yuuto..." I heard her whisper. She was still unconcious, probably delirous from the fever. "Yuuto..." she said again. I brushed some of her hair away from her face. I losend the first couple of buttons from my shirt and then sat on a chair to wait for her to wake up. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Satsuki's POV: 

I was standing in complete darkness. I didn't know where I was but BEAST was nowhere in sight. I started running, and suddenly I was surrounded by fire. I looked around and saw the Dragon of Heaven Kasumi Karen. The fire then made sense, she was trying to kill me by burning me! And BEAST was not here to help me fight back. I tried to look for a way, but there was none. 

I stood in the middle of the fire and looked at that bitch, she was laughing at my helplessness. How dare she! Aren't they always talking about fairness and not killing and all that nonsense? Well that show me that even they don't believe in that. They're hypocrites. Then she looked at me and spoke "You're just fooling yourself Yatouji, love exists, but you'll never find it as long as you keep telling yourself it's non-existent. I looked again to find a way out and I saw Yuuto standing outside of the ring of fire the bitch had made. "Yuuto!" I called him. "Yuuto help me!" Yuuto just looked at me and then he disappered. 

I woke up breathing heavily and saw I wasn't with BEAST anymore. I was lying on a very comfortable bed, covered with soft bedsheets, with a wet cloth on my forehead. I sat up on the bed and looked around, and I saw him asleep on a chair. It feels strange, but rather nice to wake up and find out that there's someone who cares for you. 

But then I thought better. This was Yuuto, this probably was his apartment, where he'd brought hundreds of women. He problably brought me here to take adventage of my weakened conditon. Because there is no such emotions such as love or friendship. I don't know why, but the thought of Yuuto bringing that bitch Karen here made my eyes fill with tears. Is it that I really care for him? No! BEAST is my only love... BEAST is the only that will always be there for me... BEAST is the only that will never hurt me... I'm just fooling myself, BEAST is just a machine, BEAST cannot love me... Karen is right, damn her and the Dragons of Heaven! I looked at Yuuto and realized that I loved him... he's my real love... I may love BEAST, but it's nothing compared to what I felt for Yuuto at that moment. I let myself fall down on the bed again, and turned on my side, away from Yuuto, and let my tears flow from my eyes. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Yuuto's POV: 

I don't recall having fallen asleep on the chair. I remember watching Satsuki, changing the cloth from time to time. Then I remember what had awoken me, I had heard a light sobbing sound. I looked at Satsuki. She had turned over on her side, so I couldn't see her face. I got up and went around the bed to check on her. 

She was sleeping again, this time peacefully. The fever was gone, but there were tears traces on her cheeks. Satsuki cried? That's something I can't believe. She's never been the kind of girl who cries easily, but then again, she's still a girl and deep inside her there must be some emotions. As much as she tries to pretend otherwise. I wonder why she cried. I lifted a hand and wiped the tears off her face. 

I got up again and walked back to the chair. As much as I was tired, I didn't want Satsuki to wake up and find me beside her on the bed. I wonder how she would react to that: with her usual coldness, not caring about it, or some other way. I shrugged and sat down on the chair, resting my legs on the bed. Surely she couldn't oppose to that. One of my legs brushed hers and I saw her move on the bed, slowly turning around to face me. I hadn't want to wake her up, but too late for that now. "Yuuto..." I heard her say. She was awake.

*** *** *** *** ***

Satsuki's POV:

I wasn't asleep. When I heard Yuuto get up I quickly closed my eyes. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry! It seems that my efforts were in vain. He noticed my tears and wiped them off my face. His hand brushing my face... God it was wonderful! I had to control myself so as not to start crying again. Then when he was satisfied that I still sleeping he got up and went back to his chair.

Then suddenly I felt one of his legs brushing mine, and couldn't resist anymore. I opened my eyes, some tears spilling from my eyes again and turned around on the bed, facing him. "Yuuto..." I whispered. "What am I doing here? Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you leave me with BEAST? Why did you...?" Why did I fall in love with you? Why did I have to find out what love was from you? Why, when I know you're probably just playing with me?

"You fainted Satsuki, and you had a fever. I was worried, and I didn't want to leave you where Fuuma could easily hurt you." I heard him answer. I couldn't believe his words. He's a player, he probably doesn't mean it. He's just playing around with me, he's no better than Fuuma! But then I looked into his honey-coloured eyes and saw the sincerity in them, and I felt my heart melt. Is that how love feels?

*** *** *** *** *** 

Yuuto's POV: 

When Satsuki turned around I heard her whisper my name. I looked into her beautiful dark eyes and saw that indeed they were filled with tears. "What am I doing here? Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you leave me with BEAST? Why did you...?" I heard her ask, her voice in a reproachful tone. I looked at her and answered: "You fainted Satsuki, and you had a fever. I was worried, and I didn't want to leave you where Fuuma could easily hurt you." There I said the truth, it wasn't as hard as I had thought.

She looked into my eyes and I suppose she find some truth in them, because her face lost that afraid look, and even a small smile played along her face. At that moment I had the terrible urge to kiss her still pale lips, to show her how much I loved her. Yes, I Kigai Yuuto had fallen in love with the person who'd I least expected. I sat on the bed and my face neared hers... God! How I want to hold her and kiss her, but I don't want her to think I only want her for that...

*** *** *** *** *** 

Satsuki's POV:

Yuuto sat down on the the bed, and I saw his face nearing mine, but then he hesitated. I want to kiss him... to be in arms... to hold him and never let go. But he probably just sees me as the freak that created BEAST. I looked into his eyes again, and saw the same longing I felt so I just barely nodded and smiled weakly at him...

*** *** *** *** *** 

Yuuto's POV:

I looked at Satsuki and saw in her eyes that same longing and desire I feel. She nodded and smiled weakly at me, as if giving me permission to kiss her. I nodded back and my face closed the rest of the distance between us. Our lips met in a soft kiss. I wonder if it's her first kiss. Her lips were soft, as she innocently tried to kiss back. I broke the kiss and stroked a strand of hair away from her face. I kissed her again, deeper. more passionate this time.

*** *** *** *** *** 

Satsuki's POV:

He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I can't believe he did it! His kiss was soft and tender against my lips, probably someone like him would guess it was my first kiss. I tried to kiss back as well as I could. He broke the kiss and stroked my hair away from my face. Then he kissed me again. This time I felt his tongue against my lips, so I figured I must open my mouth for him. I let him inside, his tongue touching to mine, I did as best as I could. Then when I needed to breathe I broke the kiss. "Yuuto..." I whispered, not able to say anymore. How I want him, God! I lifted a hand and touched his cheek softly. He smiled.

*** *** *** *** *** 

Yuuto's POV:

This kiss was wonderful. When she broke it I hardly could breathe. I heard her whisper my name, then she lifted a hand and touched my cheek. Her touch was soft, like the petals of peach blossoms. I smiled at her, then I took her hand and kissed each of her slender fingers. Then I dropped her hand and kissed the fingers in the opposite one. Then I started kissing her neck passionately. I felt her hands clinging onto my shoulders. I started removing her clothes, and she started removing mine, in an unspoken agreement. I want her so much... I kept on kissing her neck and shoulders...

*** *** *** *** *** 

Satsuki's POV:

I lay on the bed beside Yuuto. My dear, beautiful Yuuto. Utsukushi... Koi... What I just experienced was beautiful, I had no idea it would be so... so wonderful. I didn't know that love for another person felt like this... I love Yuuto with all my heart and soul. I've loved him, ever since I've known him, I just hadn't realized it... Until now... Still now I know it feels so good to know that there's someone so near me... someone who cares about me... someone who I care about... someone who I would die to protect... I still think that most humans are useless and that they should be wiped out, but now... now I know there's someone who I love... "Aishiteru... Yuuto-koi..." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my face against his warm body before falling into the mist of sleep.

*** *** *** *** *** 

Yuuto's POV:

I lay on the bed beside Satsuki. She's so beautiful and lovely to me. It's the first time I felt so good after doing this. Being in love does make a difference, I hadn't ever believed that until tonight. "Aishiteru Yuuto-koi..." I heard her say, then I felt Satsuki's arms wrapping around my waist and her face against my chest. I softly kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her body, embracing her. "Aishiteru Satsuki-chan..." I whispered back, those wonderful I had never fully undertood until now. Then I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep myself.

* * *

A/N: ;________; And thus another of my sappy (and ecchi) fanfics comes to an end. Please tell me what you think of it, I'd like to know if it's ok or just another piece of crap. *Sigh* Probably a piece of crap really, but anyways I 3 Yuuto x Satsuki!!!!!


End file.
